Uchiha, The Princess of the Streets
by SorceressKnightAssassin
Summary: Hey, Uchiha Asami here. I attend Seishun Gakuen, last time I checked I was in Year 7, I like the colour purple and I love Ponta? This story is about the crazy stuff me, my friends and the tennis clubs get into. Add a little romance to spice things up, a tad of betrayal and a cup full of secrets and what do we get? First Story (Warning inside.) .


**Chapter 1: The Arrival**

"Hey Echizen I heard that there was a transfer student from Australia coming to Seigaku." Whispered Horio

"Hmmm … so?" Echizen Ryoma asked boredly.

"So, what do you mean _so_, this could be my chance to hook up with a girl!"

"Mada mada dane, what if she was a slut or a fangirl?" Ryoma asked

"Homeroom will begin," the teacher said "Today we will be joined by a new student. Please come in."

* * *

*Asami's POV*

I walked in the classroom and introduced myself. "Konnichiwa, I'm Uchiha Asami and I'm from Australia. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu."

* * *

*Normal POV*

"Please take a seat next to Horio, Horio please raise your hand." Horio looked pleased as he raised his hand.

* * *

*Lunch*

Ryoma, Horio, Katsuo & Kachiro were sitting at their usual table talking about how Horio might get with the new girl when they heard shouting.

"Hey Sakura, Alanna, Rika how are you losers going along?" asked Sasaki Tsukiko and Hilory (Alanna's cousin).

"Alanna, I'm thirsty, go fetch me a drink will you." stated Hilory. Alanna didn't say anything, but didn't move.

"Fine, then Sakura go fetch _us_ a drink." Followed Tsukiko, but Sakura just glared. By now a small crowd had gathered around them including the 4 boys. Ryoma was about to say something when the new girl pushed past him.

"Here you go," said the new girl as she poured cold water all over Tsukiko and Hilory.

"What the Hell!" both girls screeched in unison as they glared at Asami.

"You said you wanted water." Asami stated cockily while everyone stared. Nothing good happened when you messed with the Princess & Captain of the Girl's Tennis Team. They all knew that, and some were shaking their heads.

*Bell goes for 5th Period*

"Wow that was amazing …" Horio was saying while Ryoma just stared, bewildered. No one had ever stood up to them like that, and heck the person who stood up to them wasn't even at the school for a whole day yet.

"Wow, she's good." Hearing this Asami looked over to Ryoma and smiled before heading to her next class.

* * *

*Tennis Practice*

The 4 boys were getting changed when they heard Sasaki and Hilory talking. "So is the new girl coming or not. She better come or . . ."

"Don't worry she'll come" that was Hilory. The boys got changed and met up with the regulars.

"Hey Echizen do you think Uchiha will go out with me if I showed her how good I am at tennis?" Horio asked.

"No." answered Echizen

Just then Asami came up to them. "Hey do you know where I could sign up to the Boys Tennis Team?"

"Boys? Don't you mean girls tennis team?" Momoshiro came up to them as well as the other regulars.

"No I meant boys. Hi I'm Uchiha Asami by the way . . ."

"Hold up! You will never be able to enter the boy's tennis team. I tried and failed miserably, and what's with the tank top and shorts are you trying to impress someone?" That was Sasaki.

"Umm, so where can I sign up?"

"What! Weren't you listening to a word I said! Uchiha Asami I challenge you to a tennis battle. If you win all the matches against everyone in the girl's tennis team you get to sign up for the boys tennis team. Is that ok Captain Tezuka?"

"Yes that will be ok."

"Do you think she'll be ok?" Horio asked worriedly. Ryoma was about to reply when . . .

"Ah there he is, RYOMA-SAMA!" Tomoka came running up to them with a blushing Sakuno, "What's going on? Ah, it's you!"

"You know Uchiha?" asked Horio

"Know her! She's the girl that kept on crossing her name out whenever I signed her up for Ryoma-sama's Fanclub."

"I will never forgive you!" Sasaki Tsukiko said "pouring water on my head is one thing, but not signing up for Ryoma-sama's Fanclub, that, that's a sin!"

"Why is this school full of fangirls?" Asami groaned in english. "Can we just start a match already?" this made Ryoma smirk.

*90 minutes Later*

"Game to Uchiha 6 games to love!"

"Wow that was easy, who's next" Asami said pointing her racket, only to find that the only people left were Sasaki and Hilory.

"I can't believe it! Asami's being playing for 90 minutes straight and she's not even breaking a sweat" Horio said in bewilderment.

"She never changes does she?" That was a rhetorical question.

"Huh? Takumi-senpai what are you doing here?" asked Horio

"Oh, just visiting, you better keep your eyes on the match, Asami's winning 4-5"

"Woah, Sasaki-san's being pushed back, no way!" Kachiro said.

"This puts the girl's team to shame, wait until they find out that Asami's not even 10% serious in this match." remarked Jonathan as he came to watch the game followed by Alanna & Sakura.

"What! So your telling us that Uchiha-san can play 10 times better?" Katsuo asked.

"You bet."

"Game to Uchiha 4-6"

_Finally, my turn_ thought Hilory as she walked into the court. "Why don't you just go home and cry on your mama's lap. I'm gonna win this game". Asami's body tensed a bit but then relaxed.

"Ouch." Sakura muttered before starting to pray for Hilory's protection.

"Don't worry, I'll give you a handicap." muttered Asami.

"She's that confident?!"

*10 minutes later*

Game to Uchiha 6 games to love.

Asami pointed her racket to Hilory and said "Mada Amai Ne" before walking off the court.

"Congratulations you've proven to be better than the Girl's Tennis Team!" said Alanna as she high-fived the girl. "Now all you have to do is win some games from the Boy Regulars and you'll be in the team!"

* * *

**Hello! I'm New Here . . . as you can see. This is the first chapter of this fanfic, hope you enjoyed. I know it needs a bit of work. I wrote this last year and just decided to upload this now. Please review, I accept criticism, but not to harsh. I'm new here please be nice to me.**

**Yes there's a reason why I did not introduce my Oc's here. I own Uchiha Asami, Sasaki, Hilory, Sakura, Rika, Takumi and any other people that I forgot to mention.**

**I don't own Alanna and Jonathan, they're from another fandom and as you can probably tell . . . I DON'T own Prince of Tennis. Yes this will be a crossover, kinda, but it will orbit around the Prince of Tennis world with random characters from other fandoms popping up here and there.**

**Thanks for giving this book a chance and trust me, it WILL get better.**

**Ja ne Minna!**

**Sorceress Knight Assassin ^.^**


End file.
